The present invention relates generally to steel framing and, more particularly, to an improved cost-effective method for fastening steel framing.
Steel framing is revolutionizing the construction industry. Steel is a high quality framing material that will not shrink, warp, or attract termites and other wood boring insects. In recent years, the price of steel has become more competitive with wood and other construction materials. However, despite its advantages, steel framing has not become prevalent in the residential construction industry. The lack of a quick and cost effective technique for fastening steel members has prevented steel framing from emerging as the predominant building material in residential construction.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a quick and cost-effective technique for fastening steel members. It is envisioned that the steel fastening technique will be comparable in speed to an air nailer used to fasten wood materials. It is further envisioned that the steel fastening technique will provide a minimal gap between steel members, a pullout force of at least 216 lb., a shear force of at least 164 lb., as well as cause minimal destruction of any galvanize coating on the steel members.
The present invention discloses various tools and techniques for fastening framing members by crimping the framing members together.
In a first aspect in accordance with the present invention, a punch having wings is disclosed. The punch is driven through framing members and then rotated. Rotation of the punch causes the wings to crimp the framing members together.
In a second aspect in accordance with the present invention, an angular crimping technique and piercing member to perform the technique are disclosed. Piercing members are driven through adjacent framing members in at least two different directions to crimp the framing members together.
In a third aspect in accordance with the present invention, a fastenerless cinching tool is disclosed. The tool pierces adjacent framing members and crimps the framing members together.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.